


Mandy Knows

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mandy POV, Season/Series 03, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, barely any ian/mickey though, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Gallavich prompt: mandy thinks one of her brothers is gay for whatever reason so when she asks ian to help her he tries to make it look like mickey is straight while their seeing eachother. Maybe he tells mickey and mickey tells him what to do or something:)</p>
<p>Anonymous said:<br/>Gallavich: mandy suspects ian and mickey are together because shes in mickeys room for some reason and finds a picture of ian then when shes at ians she decides to snoop and finds one of mickey and starts to realize that theyve been good friends and wear eachothers clothes (denying it to her when she asks) and tries to get ian to tell her about his boyfriend that he never talks to her about? Something long and fluffy maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandy Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Set around season 3 like right when Mickey got back from juvie, so before 3.05 onward.
> 
> Sorry this isn't that long or fluffy lol. Enjoy!

Two years that Mandy has been best friends with Ian. She still thanks whatever force it was that brought him into her life. Too bad he’s gay. In some ways she doesn’t mind that Ian is gay. She gets all the benefits of him being her boyfriend without the sex. Though, if she’s being honest, she would like to fuck Ian, he’s way too good looking not to want to bang.   
  
She hadn’t anticipated her brother, Mickey actually becoming friends with Ian. Those years ago when Ian rejected Mandy she told Mickey and her other brothers to beat him up because he did something bad to her. When Ian told her that he’s actually gay, she called her brothers off. Still, she didn’t think Ian and Mickey would end up being friends. She didn’t think anything of it at first but then she started to notice little things in both of them, and in their behaviours.   
  
For one, she knows that Ian has some sort of boyfriend, that she knows nothing about. She knew when he was involved with Kash and Ned, but this guy. Apparently he’s been around since before Ned but shit kept happening. She also started to wonder who this guy was when Ian asked her, ‘How do you know when a guy you’ve been hanging out with likes you?’, she knew he meant his whatever-boyfriend.   
  
With Mickey, it was different. Before he started to seem friendly with Ian he would fuck random girls like Angie Zago, but in the last couple years he hasn’t said anything. He also became a lot more secretive than before. Always closed in his room or out until late. There was one day when she noticed a particular sweater Mickey was wearing.  
  
“Are you wearing Ian’s sweater?” She asked him.  
  
Mickey gave her a quizzical look, “This is mine.”  
  
“No, that’s Ian’s sweater. I would know, Mick,” Mandy told him.  
  
“I’m not wearing his fucking sweater, Jesus Christ,” Mickey snapped before leaving the house.   
  
She decided to keep an eye out for those two.   
  
  
  
For the life of her, Mandy could not find her baton. She always keeps it in her bag but she can’t find it. That’s how the house turned upside down. She decided to check Mickey’s room last, she wasn’t going to because he’d kill her, but she really needs her baton, for purposes.   
  
She looked under his bed first but came up empty. She started looking through his drawers. That’s when she found something she wished she never layed eyes on. Ben-wa beads. She tossed them back in the drawer and proceeded to wipe her hand on her jeans, not even wanting to know who’s ass that was in, Mickey’s or his partner. She made a few disgusted noises upon the mental image of her brother getting an ass pounding. She went to the next drawer and under Ian’s sweater (yes, it’s Ian’s sweater, Mickey can’t tell her otherwise) is a picture of Ian. He has on a grey and white stripped t-shirt on and a beanie on his head. He looks really good, and sweet and pure. Everything Mandy loves about him. She furrows her brow as she looks over the picture. Why the fuck does Mickey have this? She put it back and went back to her room. As she lay back on her bed thinking things over and felt something prodding at her lower back under the covers. Her baton. She rolls her eyes and goes back to thinking. She comes up with a plan to figure this all out.  
  
  
Mandy walks through the backdoor and says, “Ian here?”   
  
Debbie being the only one in the kitchen says, “Hey, Mandy. Yeah, he’s upstairs.”  
  
“Thanks,” She says before taking the steps two at a time.   
  
She walks into Ian’s room and sees Ian at his desk and Carl on his bed. She says to Carl, “Beat it, kid.”  
  
Carl groans and leaves the room, flipping her off in the process. She tries to smack him but he runs out.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Ian asks with a smile.  
  
“I need your help with something,” Mandy says.  
  
“Shoot,” Ian says as he leans back in his chair and watches Mandy sit on his bed cross legged.  
  
“I think Mickey’s gay,” Mandy says bluntly.  
  
She watches as Ian’s face does a bunch of different emotions. He goes wide eyed before his mouth starts to open and close. He looks a bit scared and also confused. He says, “Mickey? Are you sure? Doesn’t seem likely.”  
  
“I found ben-wa beads in his drawer, Ian. If he’s not gay then I don’t know who is,” Mandy says.  
  
“What are ben-wa beads?” Ian asks confused.  
  
Mandy rolls her eyes, “Seriously?” When Ian just looks at her she says, “God, you really are a top. Dude, do your research. You shove them in someone’s ass and then pull them out.”   
  
“Why do you know this?” Ian asks.  
  
Mandy shrugs and says, “They have for women also, where you could put them in either hole. Anyway, that’s not the point. Are you going to help me find out if he’s for sure gay?”  
  
“Mands, I don’t think that means he’s gay. You said it yourself, women can use it too. Maybe he uses it on whatever girl he’s fucking, I don’t know,” Ian says.  
  
“Can you still just help me find out? Obviously I don’t care if he’s gay or not, but if he is I’d like to know. He is my brother, Ian,” Mandy says.  
  
“I don’t know how I can help you, he’d kill me if I was in his room,” Ian says.  
  
“You guys are friends and work together. Use your gaydar, I don’t know,” Mandy says with a smirk.  
  
Ian rolls his eyes and says, “Yeah, mines probably better than yours anyway.”  
  
Mandy sticks her tongue out at him and flips him off, while he laughs at her. He says, “Okay, I’ll help you but I think this is a wasted effort.”  
  
“Your face is a wasted effort,” Mandy mutters.  
  
Ian opens his mouth in shock and says, “Wow, Mands. That hurts,” before he starts to laugh, “Are you five? What kind of comeback is that?”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mandy says with no real heat.  
  
“I’ll be back, gotta pee,” Ian says as he grabs his phone and leaves the room.   
  
Mandy gets up off the bed and snoops. She looks through his drawers and finds his fake gay porn magazine, the one that has boobs all over the front but dick on the inside. What she thought she wouldn’t find was a picture of Mickey on the inside of the magazine. It’s not glued to it or anything, it’s just there. Mickey is flipping off the camera and it’s blocking some of his face but it’s definitely him. He also has a small smile on in the picture. She puts it back and sits on Ian’s bed.   
  
  
— —  
  
In the bathroom Ian texts Mickey.   
  
**Ian:** Your sister just asked me if your gay  
  
 **Mickey:** Wtf?! What did you do??  
  
 **Ian:** Nothing, Christ, Mick. She just came over and said she found beads in your drawer that you shove up your ass apparently. She wants me to help her find out if you’re gay or not.  
  
 **Mickey:** I’m going to fucking kill her for going through my shit.   
  
**Mickey:** Deflect her or some shit. Keep telling her there’s no way I’m gay.  
  
 **Ian:** I did, she played the best friend card and told me to find out since me and you are friends apparently.  
  
 **Mickey:** Try harder  
  
  
Ian goes back to his room and joins Mandy on his bed.   
  
“You were texting your boyfriend?” Mandy asks when Ian puts his phone down.  
  
“I told you, he’s not my boyfriend,” Ian says with a sigh.  
  
“But you want him to be,” Mandy points out.  
  
“Well yeah,” Ian says.  
  
“So what’s stopping you?” Mandy asks watching him intently.  
  
“Him,” Ian says simply.  
  
“I don’t get it,” Mandy says.  
  
“He’s so in the closet he’s basically in Narnia. He barely even acknowledges he’s gay, apart from the fact that he takes my dick up his ass on the regular,” Ian says.  
  
“Why do you think he’s like that?” Mandy asks thinking of her brother. She has no doubt that’s who Ian’s talking about. Every sign leads to it.  
  
Ian rubs at the back of his neck before he sighs and says, “He’s got a fucked up home life.”  
  
“Don’t we all?” Mandy says it more like a statement than an actual question.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Ian says.  
  
Mandy puts her head on his shoulder and they let the conversation come to a close.   
  
  
Mandy decided to leave it be but she did keep an eye on them. Whenever Ian was over to hang out with her she would see how Mickey would come out and join them and sit next to Ian or how happy Ian seemed to be whenever he was texting (no doubt Mickey). Even seeing her brother at home starring down at his phone and smiling. She may not like the fact that her brother gets to have Ian but she is happy that they both found each other and are happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', & my tumblr prompt series


End file.
